Gnar: The legend of the Missing Link
by Antoni le bomb
Summary: A yordle frozen in time has finally emerged and Is ready to cause some mischief. More Characters are to appear soon, including Nidalee, Kha'zix and maybe Warwick.
1. Breaking The Ice

**So…..I decided to write a story of my absolute favorite champions In league. Gnar, Nidalee and Rengar. I wanted to write this story because**

 **I'm bored and it's purely for fun**

 **I was inspired to do something like this because of killersedge's story (Awesome work!)**

 **Got nothing else lol**

 **This is my first time writing a story and I hope you enjoy it!**

Every broken branch tells a story…

Legend tells of an ancient primitive yordle from Millennia ago, fighting a mysterious Alien creature of ice, Trying to protect his family from the monster the yordle fights it head on. The Yordle had defeated the creature but in the process, had been permanently been frozen in ice. Some say the Yordle could be found in ice in the cold, harsh Frelijord. Heimerdinger the revered inventor yordle has been researching and monitoring where this yordle remained. Until one fateful day….

"we almost there Heim?!" stated a very impatient Tristana while following Heimerdinger and Teemo through a mountain trail. Heimerdinger looks at Tristana "Yes, yes we should be there very soon." "So we're looking for a cave man? Is that what you said before when we were at your lab?" "essentially." Teemo taps the inventor on the shoulder. "sir, it looks like whatever was there…..is gone." Heimerdinger looks back Dumbfounded. The ice that contained the Yordle he had been monitoring has been shattered. "Well, Heimy. You owe me and T something for bringing us out here for nothing." Tristana says with a giggle. "well It's a shame I wanted to see it." Teemo says a bit disappointed. Teemo Sighs. Tristana starts to make her way back trying to hold in her continuous laughter and Teemo follows dragging the frozen Heimerdinger with him.

(A few weeks Later….)

It was a calm morning in the Kumungu Jungle despite all the dangers that lurk. There were only faint sounds of bushes rustling in the wind and the flow of water through the rivers. The sound of fish splashing as they jumped in and out of the water caught the attention of a local hunter. But not just any hunter. It was Rengar the Pridestalker, the fiercest predator Kumungu had to offer. he took note of the fish jumping out of the water. Suddenly a projectile strikes a fish causing it to bleed. Rengar puts his guard up ready for any nearby dangers, soon to be trophies for his collection. To his surprise he sees a yordle jump out of the shadows and reclaims his projectile and eats the fish quickly. The yordle saw the large imposing figure and walked up to him out of curiosity. The Pridestalker was amazed to see a yordle in the jungle hunting like any other predator. Yordles weren't known for being hunters. Rengar smirks at the yordle and rushes off to find some more "trophies". The young yordle discretely follows the Pridestalker.

 **Welp that's all I got for now lol. Let me know if you like this or if there are any things I should change? I don't want to seem like im copying off anyone but I don't know how else to start off this story. Once the plot unfolds I assure you it will be different. I WOULD LOVE CRITICISM SO PLEASE DON'T BE SHY AT ALL.**


	2. The incident

**Well I'm back, I've decided to make a schedule for updating this story. I will add a new chapter every Saturday after this one. (Sometimes I'll even make small sub chapters if I get bored lol) Well without further ado part 2 enjoy!**

The yordle finds it difficult to follow the pridestalker in his tracks, He tries to jump from tree to tree but quickly gets exhausted. The Pridestalker makes an abrupt stop in his tracks as he sees a freshly slain deer. It looked like it was ripped to shreds by a certain predator that Rengar was all too familiar with. Next to the lifeless body was a trail of a strange purple fluid. As Rengar moves in closer to examine it, the yordle he encountered earlier jumps on his back, Rambling in a language he can't understand. Rengar manages to shake the yordle off his back. Rengar glares at him but the yordle just babbles to him excitedly while pointing at the slain deer. Annoyed, Rengar roars at the young yordle. He looks at the pridestalker quizzically and continues with attempting to talk to him. Rengar takes out the Bolas he kept in his pocket and throws it at the yordle immobilizing him. He scrambles in the net desperately trying to escape and as Rengar turns to leave him there…. He is stopped by a loud roar behind him. He has made a terrible mistake….and after that it all went black for him.

The Pridestalker awakened in a…. less than favorable condition. He is in the condition of the deer corpse and felt sharp pain all over his body. On top of him, there was the yordle sobbing uncontrollably. Rengar weakly lifted his hand to pet the yordle. The yordle looked into his eye and continued to cry. Rengar chuckled weakly. "I-I'm impressed, I never thought a yordle would be the end of me…. what is your name…?". the yordle understood it clear and he states "G-Gnar…". Rengar smiles at Gnar. Rengar falls once again to unconsciousness. Gnar clings to Rengar's chest and shakes him.

Gnar stopped what he was doing when he heard rustling in a nearby bush. His eyes turn towards the noise. Suddenly, a Spear flies out of the bush. Gnar barely avoided the spear, but it managed to scrape his arm causing blood to drip from the wound. From the same bush a snarling noise can be heard, then out comes a cougar sprinting towards Gnar.

"Enough Nidalee!"

The cougar turns to Rengar and transforms. To Gnar's amazement the cougar transformed into a woman. "Pridestalker look at yourself! I will make him pay for nearly killing you!" Anger clearly expressed in Nidalee's face. She rushes over to Rengar's side and starts to tend to his wounds by using the powers she inhibited from the Jungle. "I'm surprised you aren't dead from all the blood loss." Gnar instantly rushes to Rengar's side. Nidalee glances at Gnar. "I don't understand what is happening here. But once you are fully recovered you are going to explain. Understood? I don't even know how a yordle managed to best you. The finest hunter in Valoran." Rengar gains some strength to sit up. "You can be so demanding Huntress. Also, he is not just any yordle. He turned into some behemoth when I entrapped him." Rengar chuckles. "looking back on it, that wasn't the most clever idea. I underestimated him." Nidalee finishes healing Rengar. "all done." Gnar jumps up and down in joy and jumps onto Rengar's chest hugging him tightly. Gnar gives off a slight yelp when he moved his wounded arm too much. Nidalee Sighs. "Let me fix that for you." Nidalee heals Gnar. Gnar gives her a smile. "You're kinda cute." Nidalee smiles and pets him. "Nightfall is approaching. I'm going to return to my den." Rengar stands up. "Are you going to take him with you?" Rengar looks at Gnar. Gnar looks at Rengar with anticipation. Rengar smiles and says "yes I want to see what else Gnar Is capable of." Rengar motions Gnar to get on his back. Gnar gladly accepts the offer. "what about you huntress? You didn't come all the way to this side of kumungu to save me." Says Rengar in a sarcastic tone. "well, Pridestalker. If you must know I came to seek a rare medicinal plant that can heal my family. A strange illness has been hitting the area." "Well I hope you find what you are seeking." Rengar and Nidalee look at one another and nod in agreeance and part ways.

 **That's all I got for now! I wanted to try to make this chapter a bit longer but I don't think I succeeded….But anyway let me know what you think criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
